


Do You Still Dream?

by RoEstel



Category: Inception (2010), Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s02e20 What Is and What Should Never Be, M/M, is this a dream?
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: S02E20衍生，Dean做了个梦，Sam也做了个梦，梦里是他们所向往的。送给阿百和君子旧文搬运
Relationships: Carmen Porter/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester





	Do You Still Dream?

“They came here to be woken up.”

这是一年里人们最忙碌但也最幸福的日子，哈气呼出来的白雾似乎也有棉花糖的味道。如果你真的想吃点糖果的话，路边有胖胖的圣诞老人在派送免费的糖，随赠的还有他那“嗬嗬嗬”的笑声以及悦耳的铃铛声。

Sam抱着两个满满的、被塞得有棱有角的大纸袋子，努力地在人群中穿过而不撞到其他也小心翼翼抱着圣诞用品的路人，略有点艰难地跟在步子果断的Jessica身后。Jessica一手拿着花花绿绿的包装纸——是的，所有礼物都要亲自包装，Family Rule——一手拿着长长的购物清单，正一边低头嘟哝着还有什么要去买一边脑海里思考着圣诞大餐的菜谱。

他们正在去一家甜品店的路上，是Jessica的闺蜜鼎力推荐的。

虽说Jessica也挺会做甜点，但是拜托，圣诞大餐有那么多甜点要准备呢！饶了她吧，她没她母亲那么死板，坚持圣诞大餐全部家庭制作。

一半买，一半自己做，这样既符合他们这对新婚两年的夫妻忙碌的时间表又保留了圣诞甜点家庭制作的传统。

Sam抱着那么多东西，看看精致的甜品店里的盛况，决定自己还是不要进去添乱的好。

Jessica胡乱应着Sam的“我就不进去了”，她在努力思考，总觉得还少了点什么。拜托，今年是她丈夫的母亲Mary第一次来纽约和他们共度圣诞，她一定要保证一切完美无缺！

“多买点甜品！Dean喜欢！”Sam伸着脖子在妻子身后喊道。然而Jessica头也没回，不知道听到了没有，Sam习惯性地想抓抓头，但是双手都抱着纸袋子，只好作罢。

形形色色的人从杵在甜品店橱窗外的Sam面前走过，无论是正值壮年的夫妻，还是相互搀扶着的老伴侣，又或是由父母带着买圣诞用品而激动地出汗的孩子们，他们的脸上无一例外地都带着幸福而满足的笑容，影响着周围的人，也被周围的人所影响。一年中的这种时候，人们似乎是最宽容的，一不小心撞到了陌生人，也不过是后退着相互道歉，而最后总会以“圣诞快乐”和笑容作为结尾。

Sam不由得微笑起来，不，他其实一直都在微笑着，就像其他那些人一样，只是他们都没有察觉而已。

如果能切下一块儿此时的空气，保存起来，等到什么时候遇到沮丧的事情再拿出来吃下去就好了。

虽说Sam的职业让他时不时就会见到一些社会的阴暗面，但是他觉得自己所在的这个社会，总的来说，还是可爱而美好的，就如同……

嘿，下雪了。

就如同圣诞节的雪一样美丽。

“Sam叔叔！！！”

Sam刚刚来得及从圣诞树前回过头，就被一个小小的身子扑了个措手不及。他故作惊讶，但很快就忍不住和怀里的小男孩一起大笑起来。

他的哥哥Dean和他的妻子Carmen从门厅走进来，Carmen快步走近她的儿子Ben，说：“快把外套脱了，别出汗了。”

Sam笑着把Ben交给了Carmen，然后对上他哥含笑的视线：“Hey, Dean.”

Dean的眼角堆积起细小的笑纹：“Hey, Sammy, Merry Christmas.”

Sam咧开嘴，迈开腿向自己的兄弟走去，Dean也忍不住大笑起来。两个人在半路触碰到了彼此，来了一个紧紧的拥抱。来自对方的热度让他们两人在心底某个地方震颤了一下。

“半年不见，为什么我觉得你又瘦了？”Dean皱眉，拍了拍Sam的肩膀，“真是的，不要老吃素，六尺四的汉子，又不是什么要保持身材的女孩子！”

Sam也皱眉：“我倒觉得你胖了呢，Dean，看来你快要成为典型性中年发福男人了？Carmen那么漂亮，你也得让自己配的上她啊。”

“我说你们啊，兄弟俩一年也见不了几次，就不能好好聊一聊？”Mary从厨房出来，看到自己的两个儿子又在毫无意义地拌嘴，无奈地说。

Carmen笑了笑：“Mary，就让他们拌嘴吧，他们俩拌嘴才是常态啊。”

“就是！”小小的Ben坐在圣诞树下一脸正经地附和妈妈。

几个大人都不由得笑出声，Carmen摸了摸儿子的小脑袋，说：“我去帮Jess阿姨准备大餐，要乖乖的啊。”

Ben认真地点点头。他冲着Sam和Dean举起手里的装饰彩球，说：“我们来装扮圣诞树吧！还有好多没挂上去呢！”

“好啊，我来举着你！”Sam说着，抬着Ben的腋下，轻而易举地把小男孩举到了和圣诞树一样高的地方。

然而Ben和Sam没挂一会儿就开始在客厅里到处跑，玩扮超人的游戏。Ben在Sam的托举下“飞”得特别开心。

Dean和Mary笑着看着他们，一边接手了装饰圣诞树的任务。

没过多久，Jessica和Carmen就端着新鲜的面包和开胃菜，宣布圣诞大餐要开始了。

圣诞树快要装饰完了，就差最后那颗树顶的星星。Dean拿起那颗可以自动发光的五角星，刚准备戴到圣诞树的头上，结束工作去吃大餐，手却被拦住了。

Sam握着Dean的手腕，微笑着说：“我们一起，就像我们小时候那样。”

Dean瞪了他一眼：“还是这么娘，要我去帮你找槲寄生吗，Sammy girl？”

嘴上说着，Dean还是允许了Sam手持金星的另一边，两个人一起把最明亮的希望戴在了圣诞树上。

Ben欢呼起来，围着漂亮的圣诞树一圈一圈地跑。

Mary主持了祷告，又祝福了在天国的John。

一家人围在餐桌边，虔诚地说：“阿门。”

雪白的桌布上，洁净的餐具反射着柔和的光线。圣诞火鸡甚至还在发出滋滋的声音、烟熏火腿、圣诞三文鱼、圣诞布丁、沙拉等等被有条不紊地安放在恰到好处的地方。各种美妙的味道汇聚在一起，在温暖的餐厅里盘旋着，像是一首无声的赞美诗。

Mary微笑着，一时竟如同圣母：“孩子们，我觉得好幸福。”

“The dream has become their reality.”

然后Sam醒了。

简陋的Motel窗户里洒进来的阳光让他意识到这屋子里有多少灰尘。

他在双人床上翻了个身，舒服地呻吟出声——他觉得自己睡了个好觉，即使前天他才被一只树精弄得左腿血肉模糊。

浴室的水声停下来，Dean边擦着刚刮过胡须的下巴边走出来，看到Sam醒了，他抬抬下巴：“做了什么好梦？睡得那么甜，你的表情差点吓死我你知道吗？一睁眼就近距离看到那种笑容……上帝啊，就是这种表情！”Dean假装打了个冷战。

Sam不过是在回味自己的梦而已，说真的，他已经好久好久没有做过这么好的梦了。大部分时候，他都累得不做梦，其他时候，他免不了梦到他和Dean对付过的一些怪物。或者……Dean被地狱犬杀死的样子。Sam摇摇头，提醒自己Dean就在面前，好好地在嘲讽自己呢。

“Dean，我梦到，我们一家人一起过圣诞节，我娶了Jessica，你有一个漂亮的妻子叫Carmen，妈妈没有死，而你，都有儿子了！”Sam坐在床上，头发凌乱，微微仰着脑袋，咧着嘴对Dean说。

Dean听了Sam的描述，禁不住有了一瞬的失神。眼神放空到了很远的地方。

Sam看着Dean的面容从失神变得向往，继而痛苦就跟滴在清水里的墨汁一样，开始侵占Dean的脸庞。Sam下床，来到Dean身边，把他拉近，对上他的双眼。

“Hey, Dean，Dean？听我说，那样的生活是不错，但是我也爱我现在的生活，我真的喜欢我现在的生活。”他忍不住在Dean眼角落下一个吻，“有你在就好，Dean，真的。

“无论命运给我们设置了多少崎岖、多少操蛋的灾难，但它起码给了我们彼此，这就已经足够了，Dean。

“只要你还在我身边一天，我就不在乎命运的其他一切安排，那我都认了，因为你在，这值得用一辈子的霉运交换。

“我爱我的生活，Dean，Stanford的那个我，想要得到的那种幸福，跟我现在得到的幸福相比，根本不值一提。”

Dean攥住了Sam捧着他双颊的胳膊，湖绿色的眸子里荡漾着难以言喻的暗流。他轻轻分开双唇，纠缠上Sam的唇瓣。

“这里怎么会有个美国人？我以为这里都是本地人。”

干瘪的老人顺着Saito的视线，看到一张铁架床上逼仄地躺着一个身形高大但瘦削的的白种男人。他眨了一下眼睛：“哦，他啊，他来这儿几个月了，要求单人梦境。比较令人不安的是，他不愿意醒来，每天都要做十几个小时。这样下去，Yusuf的特配深度麻醉剂以及，你知道的，长时间使用机器会导致强烈的副作用。原本还是个健壮的男人呢……”

老人摇摇头，继而看向若有所思的Cobb，问：“Do you still dream, Mr.Cobb？”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 阅读Tip.  
> 怕有小伙伴看不懂。  
> 其实是盗梦空间设定，电影里男主一行人去找深度梦境需要的强力麻醉剂，来到了印度，找到Yusuf。Yusuf为一些当地人提供麻醉剂做梦，那些人每天都去做梦，三四个小时，以逃离现实。我这里就是男主一行人发现这些人里有Sam。  
> 电影里设定是，使用机器做梦，做多了的话，人就会失去自己做梦的能力，男主Cobb就是如此。标题也即为此意。  
> Dean死了，所以Sam崩溃了，游荡至此，沉溺于梦境中的现实再也不愿醒来。不是apple-pie life，而是Saving people, hunting things，拥有且只拥有彼此的生活，于他，才是最美的梦境。


End file.
